revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Accounting Hall of Fame
The Accounting Hall of Fame is an award "recognizing accountants who are making or have made a significant contribution to the advancement of accounting" since the beginning of the 20th century.[1] Inductees are from both accounting academia and practice. Since its initiation in 1950, it has honored 83 influential accounting professors, professional practitioners, and government and business accountants from the United States and other countries. the Accounting Hall of Fame is well-known among accountants, if no one else.—Philadelphia Inquirer - Newsbank, Apr 25, 1993The Hall of Fame describes: "While selection to the Hall of Fame is intended to honor the people so chosen, it is also intended to be a recognition of distinguished service contributions to the progress of accounting in any of its various fields. Evidence of such service includes contributions to accounting research and literature, significant service to professional accounting organizations, wide recognition as an authority in some field of accounting, advancement of accounting education, and public service. A member must have reached a position of eminence from which the nature of his or her contributions may be judged." "Election to the Accounting Hall of Fame is perhaps the only longstanding national award for accountants -- and probably the only international one as well -- in which both academic and practicing accountants vie for the same award."[2] for hundreds of accountants working anonymously in offices across Southern California, the Accounting Hall of Fame is considered a career pinnacle—Los Angeles Times - ProQuest Archiver, Dec 29, 1997It is one of the higher honors available within accounting academia at least in the United States, as evidenced by prominent announcements of inductions at annual meetings of the American Accounting Association.[3] The only comparable awards in the United States may be lifetime achievement awards of the American Accounting Association, which have also been received by many of the inductees. The sublist of inductees who are accounting academics, thus, includes many of the most notable accounting academics. The award program is based at Ohio State University, and current professors there are ineligible for the award. An accounting of 36 inductees during the first 26 years of the award identifies that 20 were chiefly active in public accounting (including 6 who were founders of major public accounting firms), 10 were university professors, 4 were government officials (including 3 chief accountants of the SEC, and that 2 were most prominent in industry.[4] The recipients of the award are otherwise highly decorated: 21 of the first 36 are recipients of the AICPA's highest honor, its Gold Medal award; 15 received the Alpha Kappa Psi Accounting Foundation Award; at least 15 received honorary degrees, one was knighted in England; and one received "the highest honor the U.S. federal government can bestow upon a career civilian employee, the President's Award for Distinguished Federal Civilian Service."[5] In a keynote speech at the 50th anniversary of the Hall of Fame, Lynn Turner, chief accountant of the SEC, hosted by the Association of Accounting Historians and OSU, noted the effect of George O. May and numerous other recipients upon the evolution of accounting and auditing practice and principles "that makes our system of accounting the greatest in the world".[6] The first Canadian and non-American inducted was Howard Irwin Ross in 1977. The first woman inducted was Katherine Schipper in 2007. The two 2008 inductees are Anthony Hopwood of Oxford University in Britain and Walter P. Schuetze, former Chief Accountant of the U. S. Securities and Exchange Commission. Inductees Members of the Accounting Hall of Fame are: Category:Organization Category:Groups Category:Fucking Norms